Over The Rainbow
by zfrine
Summary: Cerita di balik emas di ujung pelangi; tidak berakhir bahagia sebagaimana mestinya. AU, age-bender. Summary lebay, hahaha :D


**Disclaimer: Bleach © Kubo Tite**

**AU, age-bender, no point**

_Nii-san…_

Aku mengangkat kepalaku, mengendarkan pandangan ke sekeliling dengan alis berkerut. Tidak ada siapa pun. Aneh sekali, aku berani bersumpah kalau ada _seseorang _yang bicara.

Mengangkat bahu, aku kembali menekuni buku tebal di hadapanku. Kalau bukan karena laporan yang wajib dikumpulkan tiap hari Selasa, sekarang ini aku seharusnya sudah ada di kamarku. Tidur. Atau menonton televisi, makan camilan, mandi. Apa pun, yang jelas tidak di sini, tidak membuka-buka beberapa buku tebal hanya untuk mencari kutipan tinjauan pustaka yang skornya cuma sepuluh dari seratus poin total laporan.

_Nii-san?_

Lagi-lagi.

Aku bangkit dari kursiku dengan cepat, hingga menjatuhkannya ke belakang. Dentuman kayu dengan lantai keramik terdengar menggema di keheningan malam. Aku melihat ke sekeliling dengan waspada. Tidak ada siapa pun.

Dan aku baru sadar, sudah tidak ada siapa pun di sini. Padahal sepuluh menit yang lalu masih ada seorang laki-laki berkacamata tebal di meja sebelahku. Aku mengerling jam tangan yang melingkari pergelangan kiriku; 10.05 PM. Sudah selarut ini. Kemana perginya penjaga perpustakaan? Bukankah seharusnya perpustakaan tutup jam sepuluh? Kenapa tidak ada yang menegurku?

_Nii-san!_

Menolehkan kepalaku dengan cepat ke arah jendela dengan tirai putihnya yang berkibar-kibar tertiup angin, aku sempat melihat sekelebat putih melintas. Atau terbang? Aku ingat betul kalau tadi aku menaiki tangga yang membawaku ke bagian buku-buku kedokteran di lantai dua.

Tunggu dulu. Sejak kapan jendela itu terbuka? Bukankah tadi tertutup rapat?

Tiba-tiba aku merasa seperti ada yang meniup tengkukku, membuat bulu kudukku berdiri. Sambil berdecak pelan aku menyusupkan tangan ke bagian belakang leherku, kemudian memberesi alat tulisku dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi. Jujur saja aku sedikit takut setelah melihat bayangan putih itu. Dan berbagai cerita misteri tentang gedung perpustakaan ini pun terlintas kembali di pikiranku. Hebat, waktu yang tepat untuk mengingat hal-hal semacam itu!

Brukk!

Aku menoleh ke samping dengan cepat. Terlalu cepat. Rasanya tadi aku mendengar bunyi 'krek' dari tulang leherku. Aku mengusap-usapnya dan mengaduh pelan.

Sebuah buku jatuh dalam posisi terbuka.

Halamannya tertiup angin yang menyusup masuk dari jendela. Aku mengerutkan kening, merasa terganggu dengan desir halaman yang dipermainkan angin.

Berdiam sejenak. Aku sedang berpikir apakah akan memungut buku itu dan mengembalikannya ke tempatnya atau membiarkannya begitu saja dan segera lari pergi dari tempat seram ini. Kemudian aku berdecak kesal dan menyadari kalau aku hanya membuang-buang waktu saja dengan berdiam diri di sini. Akhirnya kulangkahkan kakiku mendekat ke arah rak buku yang memanjang sejauh 10 meter dan membungkukkan badanku untuk memungut buku itu.

Aku terdiam lagi. Saat itu angin berhenti bertiup dan aku memandangi halaman buku yang terbuka.

Emas di ujung pelangi? Buku dongeng?

"Nii-san!"

Aku segera menoleh dan- "Gyaa!"

-melompat kaget hingga menabrak rak buku di belakangku dan hampir saja menjatuhkan ratusan buku yang tersusun rapi di sana. Sebenarnya aku sudah berhasil menjatuhkan beberapa buku, bisa diketahui dari suara _bruk-bruk-bruk_ yang terdengar silih berganti.

Sepasang mataku membulat saking kagetnya.

Bagaimana tidak? Di hadapanku saat ini adalah seorang anak kecil berpakaian putih yang duduk di bingkai jendela sambil mengayun-ayunkan kedua kaki tak beralasnya dengan santai, menertawakanku yang hampir mati karena serangan jantung.

Makhluk apa itu?

Aku mencoba berdiri, mumpung _bocah aneh _itu masih tertawa terpingkal-pingkal dengan suaranya yang melengking. Tapi tidak bisa, tubuhku benar-benar lemas.

"Nii-san?" Tawanya yang menyeramkan itu berhenti. Ia melompat turun dari bingkai jendela. Kedua kakinya menapaki lantai keramik tanpa suara sedikit pun.

Ia mendekat ke arahku.

Gawat, aku tidak bisa lari. Sial.

"Nii-san…" Ia berdiri di hadapanku. Kepalanya tertunduk dan rambut hitam kebiruannya menutupi mukanya yang terlampau pucat. Bagian tengah dadanya berlubang dan ada sebuah rantai pendek menjulur dari sana, yang membuatku mengerutkan kening melihatnya.

"Aku- belum selesai membaca…" bisiknya lirih, seperti hembusan angin malam yang dingin, mengundang getar di tulang punggungku. Kepalanya tertunduk semakin dalam.

…

"Kau tunggu di sini, ada sesuatu yang harus Ayah urus sebentar. Miyano, tolong awasi Uryuu untukku." Wanita muda dengan rambut coklat sebahu itu tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya, membelai rambut hitam kebiruan anak laki-laki berusia 5 tahun yang duduk di kursi yang terlalu besar untuknya dengan sebuah buku cerita bergambar.

Hujan di luar belum berhenti juga, masih menderas sejak satu jam yang lalu tanpa ada tanda-tanda akan mereda. Anak bernama Uryuu itu meletakkan bukunya di atas meja dan melihat ke samping. Tidak menemukan wanita muda yang tadi duduk di sebelahnya. Ternyata dia asyik mengobrol dengan seorang pemuda di pojokan.

Uryuu melompat turun dari kursinya dan mendekat ke arah jendela. Ia perlu sedikit berjinjit agar dapat mengistirahatkan kedua tangannya pada bingkai jendela dan melihat ke luar dengan pose seperti yang sering dilakukan ayahnya.

Keajaiban terjadi dan hujan pun reda. Mungkin langit sudah terlalu lelah menumpahkan airnya dan sinar-sinar emas matahari menembus dari balik awan-awan gelap. Indah sekali.

Sepasang mata safirnya menangkap lengkung sempurna warna-warni cemerlang sang pita hujan di antara gumpalan awan gelap yang perlahan-lahan menghilang. Bibir mungilnya menyunggingkan senyum. Ia pun teringat buku cerita yang baru saja ia baca.

Pelangi!

Tangan mungilnya meraih kunci jendela dan membukanya dengan susah payah, berjinjit semaksimal mungkin. Dan angin sore berhembus, menerpa wajahnya dengan dingin, membawa serta aroma tanah sehabis hujan yang menyegarkan.

Ia akan pergi ke sana. Ada emas di ujung pelangi itu. Ia akan mendapatkannya dan dengan begitu, ayahnya tidak perlu bekerja lagi karena mereka sudah terlalu kaya. Dengan begitu ayahnya bisa menemaninya sepanjang waktu tanpa perlu mengkhawatirkan soal uang.

Susah payah ia memanjat bingkai jendela. Tangannya terulur, berusaha menggapai rangkaian warna yang jauh dari mata itu. Terulur ke depan dan terus terulur. Hingga-

"Uryuu!"

Semuanya gelap.

…

Pemuda berambut oranye cerah itu memandangi _roh _bocah laki-laki di sampingnya yang duduk manis dengan kaki lurus ke depan. Sepasang mata safir bulat itu balas menatapnya, mengerjap dengan polos. "Nii-san?"

Ia tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya, kembali melanjutkan kegiatan membacanya. Suaranya pelan tapi menggema di keheningan. Berpadu dengan desir angin malam yang dingin dan kelebat tirai.

Anak itu mendengarkan dengan seksama. Gurat senyum kekanak-kanakan tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Sepasang mata safirnya bersinar dan ketika ia menggerak-gerakkan badannya dengan senang, rantai di dadanya bergemerincing. Suara logam yang tajam dan dingin memecah simfoni yang sudah teramat sempurna. Membuat Ichigo menghentikan bacaannya sebentar dan mengernyit. Anak itu melihat ke arahnya lagi dengan sepasang matanya yang polos tanpa dosa dan Ichigo tersenyum, melanjutkan ceritanya.

"…mereka menemukan banyak sekali emas batangan di ujung pelangi. Ia dan ibunya pun hidup bahagia tanpa kekurangan apa pun."

Satu buku itu akhirnya selesai ia baca. Ichigo menutupnya dengan puas. Anak itu memandanginya, masih dengan seulas senyum polos dan matanya yang bersinar. "Kalau aku mendapatkannya, ayah akan punya banyak waktu luang untuk bermain denganku kan, Nii-san?"

Ichigo terdiam. "Ne?"

Ia pun menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pasti, berhasil mengundang tawa melengking bocah itu, yang masih saja terdengar seram baginya. Rantai di dadanya bergemerincing, terngiang di telinga Ichigo.

Ia tahu ada _seseorang _yang berdiri di bingkai jendela. Seseorang berpakaian hitam-hitam dengan membawa pedang yang berkilauan memantulkan cahaya lampu.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul dua belas. Ia harus segera pulang.

"Sampai jumpa besok, Nii-san!"Lambaian tangannya terlalu bersemangat.

Ichigo tidak langsung pergi. Ia menyandarkan badannya di balik pintu dan memejamkan matanya. Mendengarkan jeritan anak itu yang menyayat hati; hingga akhirnya tidak terdengar apa-apa lagi selain desir angin malam. Ia menghela nafas dan melangkahkan kakinya pergi.

**OWARI**

**Nggak jadi serem deh. Saya nggak bisa bikin horror, terlalu takut~ XO**

**Akhir-akhir ini hujan terus tiap sore. Ini baru **_**Buitenzorg**_** yang sesungguhnya :)**

**Dibuat di tengah-tengah kejenuhan belajar buat UTS, **_**gomen**_** kalo terlalu membingungkan. Saya sendiri juga lagi bingung sih XD**

**Saya baru kepikiran, kapan ya terakhir kali lihat pelangi? Rasanya udah lama banget, kangen…**


End file.
